A Simple Tea Party
by PixelDemise
Summary: Just a simple tea party between five creatures that were once girls, not that they would ever know that. Or perhaps they might be learning... (Originally part of My Wonderful Family, but removed due to not fitting the mood of that story)


Hello again. It's been a while, writers block has been getting in the way pretty badly. It is fading, so I might try to start writing stories again. Anywho, this chapter isn't a new chapter, it was originally from my other story My Wonderful Family, however I deleted it from there and am reposting it as it's own story as it didn't fit the light hearted, slice of life-y tones I wanted that story to have. For those of you who haven't read it, enjoy!. 

* * *

Hello again everyone. Time for the mandatory Halloween chapter, and because Halloween is halloween, this is slightly darker than normal Don't worry though, next chapter will be back to fluffy light hearted stuff as usual. I actually started writing this a few weeks ago, so it doesn't feel so halloween-y to me... Anyways quick rundown before the chapter starts. I hope that because you are reading this, you finished at least the main show, otherwise spoilers ahead.

Blah blah, Magical girls turn to witches, blah blah.  
You all know that.

What you may not know is all the girls have a witch form. They only appear in the non-localized Madoka MAgica PSP game. A fan group is translating it, but it isn't too stable. I can't get past the first Labyrinth where Mami saves you without the translation crapping on me.

So here is a rundown of the witches, a proper longer one will be at the end of the chapter.

Kyouko-Ophelia: Wears a red kimono, has a flame instead of a head, and rides a horse made of chainmail  
Sayaka-Oktavia: You should know this  
Homura-Homulilly: Different from her Rebellion form(I prefer the PSP form more, which is why I used it). A stereotypical witch hat, with long black robes flowing down. Two long braids that twist into a sideways infinity symbol and has what looks like a record disk on her hat.  
Madoka-Kriemhild Gretchen: No real form. From a distance looks like an onion(no joke) For this story, a featureless black silhouette with a wide kind smile and red ribbons.  
Mami-Candeloro: Humanoid figure with grossly disproportionate body parts(hips almost wider than her height, but literally pencil thin waist). Has a massive price tag/tea bag tag hanging from her back.

And for note, as they are now witches, I made their personalities much more severe than normal(Kyouko is easier to anger, Mami is even more pompous and mistress-y,  
Oktavia is even more obsessed with the idea of love). I will add more details as to why I did what I did to each of them at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

Ophelia paced back and forth, wearing down the carpet underneath her. She was frustrated and angry, as indicated by the flame that made up her head blazing brighter than it usually did. Cinders floated off the flame and drifted down her red kimono, dirtying further it with ash. Her voice filled the room, crackling and sparking, as if it was the fire speaking and not her. "Damn it, they said they would be here by now…"

Watching her continually walk back and forth in an attempt to cool herself down, was Candeloro. "Ophelia please, you know them, they are not ones to break a promise." Her sickening sweet voice caused the heat coming from Ophelia's head to increase. Not a good sign.

Scoffing at her words, Ophelia spun around, her flame crackling intensely.  
"IT WASN'T EVEN A GOD DAMNED PROMISE! THEY JUST SAID THEY WOULD BE STOPPING BY"

Candeloro hid her smirk behind a tea cup that she drank from. "Therein is the point. Why are you being so hot headed over something that wasn't even confirmed."

If Ophelia had eyes, they would be twitching. She didn't remember much of her life before becoming a witch, nor did she honestly care to, but she did remember that she was very easily angered. A trait that was only amplified now.

"All right fine." She huffed. "If you're gonna make those stupid jokes of yours, I ain't continuing this."

"They aren't stupid, you just need proper intelligence to enjoy them."

Ophelia could hear the unspoken "Which is why you don't enjoy them" that Candeloro didn't say. She was tempted beyond all belief to leap over the table and incinerate and her entire disgusting labyrinth, but didn't for two reasons. First, it would be rather futile as the walls could rebuild themselves faster than anything could break them down, and second, if their guests were actually coming, she didn't want them to walk in on a fight.

"Candeloro, don't provoke Ophelia like that. I am sure you wouldn't want your guests to be turned away due to violence."

A kind and almost motherly voice echoed from every direction. They both heard it in their heads, as well as with their ears. The voice didn't seem to have any actual origin. It was as if it was coming from every single object inside of the room.

"Kriemhild Gretchen, how lovely of you to join us."

Ophelia turned to look behind her. At first there didn't seem to be anything there. But suddenly there was a figure there, as if it had been there the whole time and Ophelia had just not noticed it. The black shapeless figure seemed to writhe for several moments before it took a humanlike shape. Nearly all features on its body were missing, leaving at as just a completely pitch black female. The only traits that were visible, where two red ribbons on top of its head, and an unnaturally large smile that radiated kindness and warmth.

"You know me Candeloro." Kriemhild Gretchen leant forward in an over exaggerated bow. "You all are my dearest, most precious friends. I would never miss an invitation to spend time with you. Of course, Homulilly tagged along as well. She should be here in just a moment. She said she would be bringing a treat as thanks."

Candeloro let out a hum of satisfaction. "She always brings the most delicious gifts. I wonder what she will bring this time?"

Pulling out a chair, Kriemhild Gretchen sat down at the table across from Candeloro. "Candeloro? Would it be possible to have some tea as well?"

Giving a nod, Candeloro waved her hand towards Kriemhild Gretchen. Within moments, Candeloro's familiars, two maids, one with pink hair done in twintails and one with red hair pulled into a ponytail entered the room holding trays. They placed a teacup in front of Gretchen before filling it with tea. Giving a brief bow, they retreated to the back of the room to await any further instructions.

Kriemhild Gretchen brought her cup to her lips and took a long swig of tea, disproportionate to how much was actually in the cup. Giving out a sigh of content, she set the cup back down onto the table. "Your teas are always the most wonderful Candeloro. I wish I could drink them forever!"

Pulling the chair out next to Kriemhild Gretchen, Ophelia roughly tossed herself into it. Pushing her legs against the base of the table, she caused the chair to tilt back, her arms draped across the back to keep balance. "I don't get why you both like doing this stuff. We don't exactly need to eat food anymore. We just need some humans to eat. Or do these dumb parties."

"You should know better Ophelia! We do this because we are friends! Not everything in life revolves around hunting humans." Candeloro chided.

Setting her chair down, Ophelia leaned forward onto the table and placed her head against her arms. "Right, right. You always say that. You know, not everyone's purpose in life is just to sit around and fail to make friends. Some of us have actual things we need to be doing."

Candeloro took a long sip of tea before smiling. "And pray tell, if you have better things to be doing, why are you here?"

Ophelia didn't react to the insult sent her way, but her flame flared up into a blazing firestorm for the briefest of moments. "Listen here you little piece of shi- "

"How unsightly. You invite us over and then cause trouble when we arrive. Unsightly."

A dull monotone voice backed with static effects interrupted Ophelia before she could finish her sentence. The origin of the voice floated up to the table.

The small floating figure was barely half the size of the other witches in the room. A massive cloak completely covered all of it, with a hat shaped similar to a record label sitting on top of it. Two white braids made of silk hung down from the underside of the hat, and carried a large bag.

"Apologies for the delay Kriemhild Gretchen. I encountered a magical girl on the way. I believe she was a new comer. I added her to the gift. Apologies."

Kriemhild Gretchen gasped with excitement. "Homulilly! You arrived!" Leaping out of her chair, she tackled Homulilly in a massive hug.

The braid holding the bag stretched over and placed the package onto the table while the other began to lightly pat Kriemhild Gretchen's back. "Of course. I promised. I don't go back on promises. Of course." Homulilly's "head" twisted to face Candeloro. "As promised. For letting us participate. A gift for you. As promised."

"Homulilly, you always give the sweetest gifts." Candeloro's familiar stepped forward and took the bag. They carefully unraveled it onto the table and revealed the contents. Inside were several humans, each with a mark resembling an hourglass with a spider lily flower sitting at its base. Each person had been wiped of all thought and reason, shown by their soulless eyes, but none were actually dead.

"They look absolutely delectable! By chance, are any of them still sane?" Candeloro examined each body in the pile thoroughly, searching for any sign of consciousness. "I haven't had many guests recently. I would so love to have someone to keep me company for a while."

Candeloro loved having company over. Her labyrinth rarely moved around the city so that anyone who wished to seek her out could find her easily. Any visitors she had, she welcomed with open arms. Most tried to attack her on sight, so she was forced to retaliate and silence them. A pity really, she would have treated them extremely well.

The few that didn't attack her and joined her tea parties always tried to leave after some time. It was rude to invite yourself to a party, take advantage of the host and then leave without warning, so she punished them. She had yet to find someone who was willing to stay with her, and was able to last to the end of the party. They always seemed to die before they could even reach the third helping of food. Humans did have such short life spans.

Homulilly didn't respond for a moment. Detaching herself from Kriemhild Gretchen's hug, she turned and bowed to Candeloro before responding. "Apologies. I didn't think of that when collecting the gift. Apologies."

Candeloro shook her head furiously while waving her arms. "No no! Please don't bother yourself over it. It was just a question, nothing more. I can always send my familiars out to invite some guests if I get lonely."

The four witches sat quietly for a moment, enjoying the tea, with the exception of Ophelia. A small crackle of a record player echoed through the room before Homulily began to speak.

"Pardon me. This may sound unusual, but I have a question for you three. Pardon me."

"Is something the matter?" Kriemhild Gretchen set down her cup of tea, interested in what would cause Homulily to start a conversation herself.

"Not at all. However, I wanted to ask something. Has anything… unusual been happening recently with you all? My Labyrinth seems to be repeating itself, a specific event as well. A time manipulating magical girl giving into despair and the vanishing. Not at all."

Kriemhild Gretchen let out a small hum as she thought. Homulily's labyrinth would often replay past events. Magical girls that tried to beat her would suddenly reappear, but couldn't be interacted with and would do everything they did when they were alive, leading up to their salvation. Nothing had been happing like that for her, but she had been feeling odd lately. "The only thing I can think of is when I save humans. I feel weird after helping them. Like I didn't help them as much as I could."

"Same here. Well, similar but not the same." Candeloro set down her teacup. "My familiars take their own forms. I am not entirely sure why they pick what they do, but they are comforting. Recently, some haven the form of a blue haired, silver haired, or black haired girl. I do not know why those colors specifically, but they also feel comforting, as if I know someone like them. Yet I have never had a guest willingly stay with those hair colors."

After both witches responded to Homulily's question, they looked to Ophelia for her response as well. All they got in return was a "None of your business."

"Changing the topic for a moment." Kriemhild Gretchen sighed at Ophelia's refusal to take part in their talk. "Does anyone know where Oktavia is? I wasn't sure if she would be coming."

A brief moment a silence lingered over the room. "I haven't heard from her in some time, you know how she gets when she finds a new song."

Ophelia chuckled at Candeloro's comment. "Yeah, she locks herself away and sits around waving that sword of hers. Still don't know why she calls it conducting. At best, she's just waving a stick as her familiars play the songs for her."

"I take great offence at that you know. It is more than just "waving a stick around"." Suddenly without warning, Oktavia von Seckendorff appeared behind them. "Were I not there to direct them, they would play off beat and out of order. Trombones would play where French horns do, and Clarinets would play in place of Oboes! Don't even get me started on the percussion! They are so vital to each piece, yet none of them can even stay on track during a performance!"

If Ophelia had eyes, they would have long since rolled so far back, they would have fallen out of her head. "And here we go again…" she mutters.

Sensing the rant about to happen, Candeloro stepped in hoping to defuse Oktavia before she went too deep into her speech. "Oktavia dear, how come you are late? It is unlike you to be late to one of our get-togethers."

"Well… I… uh…" Oktavia began to stutter, her words not even making it out of her mouth. "I was, uh, watching the humans… And when I was watching them… I kind of, maybe… uh… found a rather…"

Before Oktavia could finish her sentence, Ophelia began to rapidly slam her head into the table. After several hard slams, she finally stopped. "Gooooooooodddddddd. You seriously fall in love with someone new every damn day. Do you have any dignity at all ya oversized fish!"

Candeloro, and Kriemhild Gretchen gasped at Ophelia's sudden yelling. While Homulily didn't react like the others, she visibly shrunk down and moved backwards.

"Ophelia! What has gotten into you!" Candeloro stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "I know you don't always get along with Oktavia, despite you both being friends, but that was uncalled for!"

"Candeloro's right!" Kreimheld Gretchen blurred and came back into focus, suddenly having moved to the side of Ophelia without actually moving. "We don't get angry at you when you talk about your search, so why does it always send you off like this when Oktavia does!"

"Because she doesn't have any reason to do this crap! I'm looking for something important. You- "she turned to point at Candeloro. "-want company and don't want to feel lonely. You- "she turned to Kreimheld Gretchen. "-are trying to save those stupid humans. And you- "She spun to face Homulily. "You… I actually don't even know what you are doing…" Ophelia awkwardly scratched at her neck. She rapidly shook her flame, causing it to flair a whiteish hue. "Doesn't matter. We all have important things to do, except Oktavia. What good does love get you other than being stabbed in the back!"

Everyone in the room flinched at Ophelia's outburst. The flame headed Witch was prone to being very easily angered and constantly starting fights with the other Witches. But it was rare for her to rage this severely.

Ophelia's flame had grown to nearly being the size of her torso, a not so subtle indication of how angry she was at the moment. The crackles and pops coming from the fire drowned out the silence in the room. She bent over the table and grabbed one of the bodies that Homura had brought and began to rip pieces off and toss them into her flame. "I'm gone." She quickly faded from the Labyrinth appearing back in the human world

Oktavia had spent many years with the four other girls. Throughout all the time they spent hunting humans together, from convincing Kriemhild Gretchen to no destroy the world and instead let humans reproduce so she could save more people, to fighting off the unending numbers of Magical Girls throwing themselves at them, Ophelia had always enjoyed their company.

However lately, something had been changing. She had been getting visions of something. She didn't know who's point of view they were from, but something deep down made her feel like she would be better off knowing.

At first they were simple. A blue haired girl with a sword. A blond with a pinkette having cakes and tea. More recently though, they had turned darker. Running in the streets from people chasing her. A church, one minute filled with people, and then the same church, now a cindering pile of charred wood and ash the next.

The one that had stuck with her the most was of a family. A young girl, a mother and a father. She felt like she knew them from somewhere, but she wasn't sure of where or even how she could know them. Sometimes they appeared happy, chatting and playing with her. But sometimes they appeared dead. The girl and mother were cut to pieces and the father was hanging from a rope.

Since she had begun to get those visions, her emotions, what few of them were left, had been spiraling uncontrollably. When she thought of the family, the next thing that always came to mind was the knowledge that love is fleeting and never stays long enough to be truly enjoyed. The visions of the other girls cause similar reactions.

The blue haired girl made Ophelia feel some kind of mix between loneliness, sadness, anger and despair. The blond made her feel comforted and warm, yet frustrated. The pinkette made her feel envious, she didn't know why, but she wanted the pinkette's innocence and nativity.

It annoyed Ophelia. Each vision she had, she could feel something in her mind trying to break out, something she knew she couldn't ever let out. She wondered at times if the other witches were experiencing something similar.

Either way, she wasn't going to be able to calm down for a while. The best thing she could do now was to go kidnap some people. That snack she had before she stormed out wasn't going to do much to sate her apatite.

Kyouko's eyes flew open. A light sweat was covering her body and she seemed to have knocked her sheets aside in a sleeping fit.

She had just had the weirdest dream. Dream was a bad word for it, it was more of a nightmare, but herself in the nightmare didn't see anything of horrible things as bad.

The worst part was that it felt so real. It felt like somehow, somewhere, she was living through that.

Lingering on those thoughts wasn't going to help her get to sleep. She looked over to her side, and through the darkness of their room, she could tell her thrashing hadn't woken Sayaka up. That girl could sleep through the apocalypse sometimes.

Pushing her legs off the side of the bed, she got to her feet and carefully crept out the door. When they could afford it, an old sleep aid of her father was warm milk. Kyouko was hoping it would help her get back to sleep this time too.

* * *

I hope it came out well. This started as a fluffy "What if girls were the same, but as witches?" and then rapidly spun around as I researchd their witch forms. It ended up as this slightly dark scenario of "What if the Witches' pasts began to return to them in different ways, but not the complete memories. How would it effect them, and how would they react to it." Don't worry thought, after this I will go back to doing more fluffy chapters as usual. And since this Author note is long enough with the first part, lets get right to the notes. First section after the name is the official description of the Witch, the second section is my notes of my versions of them.

 _Candeloro_ : "The witch of dress-up. She has an inviting nature. A kind-hearted witch who dreams of ideal things. This witch can't stand being lonely, and never lets visitors to her barrier escape."

She is extremely kind to everyone. She isn't someone to go out and hunt humans, instead she sends her familiars out to invite them to tea. She doesn't know how they invite others, but they always bring back someone. However, if someone tries to leave after being invited, then she needs to punish them. It isn't her fault they break so easily though. Her familiars, which dress as maids, are meant to resemble Madoka and Kyouko, the two girls Mami cared for the most.

Her "odd" event made them over time, shift into resembling the other girls as well who she cared for, but to not the same level as she did for Madoka and Kyouko. She feels she recognizes these other three figures the maid's resemble, which makes her even lonelier than normal.

 _Kriemhild Gretchen_ : "Witch of salvation. Her nature is mercy. She absorbs any life on the planet into her newly created heaven-her barrier. The only way to defeat this witch is to make the world free of misfortune. If there's no grief in this world, she will believe this world is already a heaven."

To play off of her nature of mercy, she doesn't see killing people as evil, she sees it as saving them. I took it a little more literally with her thinking that she is bringing humanity to a better place by "saving" them and wants to save as many as possible. Due to her power, she faintly remembers the concept of friendship and dragged all four of the other witches into being friends, even if they didn't want to.

 _Homulilly_ : Almost nothing is know about Homulilly from the PSP other than being the "mortal world" witch. But with how little we know of her, I find PSP Homulilly to be much more interesting than the Nutcracker Homulilly from Rebellion. I made her somewhat similar to Homura personality-wise, except to fit with her time loop theme(record disk on her hat, and infinity symbol), she starts and stops every sentence with the same phrase as if she were about to loop the sentence. Her voice is also backed with record static, which she thinks irritates the other witches, so she only speaks when she needs to and tries to limit the amount of words she has to say. She is painfully obsessed with Kriemhild Gretchen, and follows her around at all times, almost to the point where she could be mistaken as Kriemhild Grethen's familiar. Unsaid in the story, but she managed to convince Kriemhild Gretchen to not destroy the world so that the humans could reproduce and more people could be "Saved"

Her "odd" situation was her labyrinth was showing Homura's final moments as she cries over someone who is turning into a witch, but the person Homura seems to be interacting with is completely missing from sight. This happens every so often normally, but it suddenly began to happen more and more often, each time causing Homulilly to pain in her chest.

 _Oktavia von Seckendorf_ : "The mermaid witch; it is in her nature to fall in love. Looking for the feeling that moved her so long ago, she moves with the entire concert hall. Her fortune only turns under the weight of memories and no longer moves toward the future. Nothing will reach her any longer. She will come to know nothing more. She simply allows no one to disturb her minions' playing."

To fit with her nature, she tends to fall in love with a new human every few days before getting bored of it and moving to the next one. She adores her familiars, the Holger, especially the violinist Holger, more than anyone else ever could. Whens it plays music, she faintly remembers that the violinist is someone she threw everything away for. So she plays symphonies in the hope of remembering who it is, so she can take him into her barrier and never let him go.

Unsaid int he story, but her "odd" event is that during the rare downtime, the violinist tends to become surrounded by the green haired Klarissa dancers. Despite little happening between them, as they aren't sentient, it makes her become full of envy.

 _Ophelia_ : "The witch of wǔdàn. Her nature is abandonment. A witch who eternally wanders with hollow footsteps within the fog. She can no longer remember what the horse that always accompanies her was."

Wǔdàn is a fierce female warrior in Chinese Opera. I played her personality as easily flared by the other witches, but for some reason, deep down, she enjoys their company. She searches for something in the fog of her labyrinth, knowing it is more important than anything else, but knows nothing about what it may be. Without knowing what she searches for, she will never find it, which irritates her as the other Witches all have easier to obtain goals.

The "odd" events are hitting her the hardest. She is getting flashes of a family that she feels connected to, as well as girls who she feels the need to care for. However, from these visions, an idea is moving to her. Love is everywhere and you can love anyone and anything. But if you love something, it will always be taken from you, be it family or friends. These thoughts have begun to make her try to stop enjoying being with the other witches, but she can't, which makes her become angry much easier.

.


End file.
